


Acceptable Excuse

by Yagura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: Kakashi comes home and doesn't change before he starts complaining, so really it's entirely his fault that Iruka doesn't hear a word he says.





	Acceptable Excuse

"…so much paperwork," Kakashi is complaining, and probably Iruka should be listening, but, honestly… Kakashi always complains about the paperwork, and his secretary who makes him do it. Every day. By this point Iruka has heard all possible variations of "oh the paperwork, it is so horrible". Besides, Iruka is both a school teacher and works at the Mission Desk; he knows all about paperwork. The only people he has pity with are the people forced to work with the paperwork Kakashi produces.

So, no, Iruka isn't listening. He lets Kakashi complain because if he doesn't, he'll hear about it intermittently all evening, but mostly he just nods in the right places, gives the occasional encouraging hum, and watches Kakashi.

Probably he shouldn't be thinking it, but Kakashi looks adorable in his Hokage robes. Sure, sure, they're important and give him authority and all that, but none of that changes the fact that on Kakashi it looks like he's wearing an oversized dress. The wide sleeves, the generous, shapeless cut, the general length…and it certainly doesn't help that the sleeves are so long they cover Kakashi's hands down to the tips of his fingers. Yes, that's strategic, but it's also just. Adorable. Iruka is not going to apologize for thinking that. And then there is the way Kakashi wears that scarf! On most days it covers half his face, and if he wears the hat on top of that, really it looks like Kakashi is hiding in his clothes. Maybe Iruka shouldn't be finding it as cute as he does, Kakashi is a grown adult and extraordinarily dangerous shinobi after all, but that doesn't change the simple fact that he looks very cute in his official robes. Very cuddly, too. At least none of it is false advertising, because Kakashi is both cuddly and cute out of the robes as well.

"…Iruka? Are you listening?"

"Totally," Iruka claims automatically, but, well. "…not."

Fortunately Kakashi isn't one to be offended easily; now he just raises an eyebrow, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Oh? Whatever could possibly be more interesting than listening to me complain about paperwork for the fifty-sixth time?"

What a golden opportunity. With an easy smile Iruka leans in, supports his chin on one hand. "You," he admits freely, smile widening when Kakashi blinks. Despite all his justified confidence, Kakashi always has the cutest reactions to being complimented. "I was thinking about you."

Kakashi flushes, just a little, and Iruka _loves_ it. He loves that even after two years of a relationship, Kakashi still reacts like this when Iruka easily admits to his feelings.

"Hm," Kakashi makes, regaining his equilibrium quickly, though his cheeks are still a little pink. And he's kind enough to let Iruka see it by pulling down his mask, even if that is more for the purpose of kissing.

Kissing, though. That's very nice as well.

"That's the only acceptable excuse for not listening to my riveting woes as your Hokage and boyfriend," Kakashi murmurs, voice slipping low and intimate as he leans in. Just before their lips brush he pauses, warm breath fanning over Iruka's skin. He admitted once that he loves doing that, loves teasing Iruka by withholding something he clearly wants, just a little.

"Thought you would feel that way," Iruka states and breaches the remaining distance between them to claim his kiss.

He likes the tease too, but he likes what follows better.

**Author's Note:**

> kakashi looks like he's wearing his dad's clothes how anyone in the world can take him serious in those robes is beyond me <3


End file.
